One True Paring 30 Day challenge
by Avasinclair123
Summary: Tumblr OTP 30 Day Challenge. Series of One Shots centering around Rose and The Doctor. Fluffy, very very fluffy. Rated for later chapters This will actually be multifandom, as soon as I finish with RosexDoctor, i may move on to another pairing haha
1. Holding Hands

Vromp, Vromp Vromp.

The TARDIS made it's iconic noise as he landed her roughly. Both the Doctor and his companion were sent sprawling onto the floor. After another exhausting day saving the Universe, they needed a break. Barcelona would be brilliant this time of year, especially with the noseless dogs. The Doctor ran passed her, around the console making sure the coordinates and dates were right. He wanted this to be perfect. She deserved it after all he put her through since meeting her.

_He had been tracking the Nestene Consciousness. His search led him to the Milky Way galaxy. The Year, two thousand and five. The planet: Earth. The continent: Europe. United Kingdom. London. Henrick's. The shop was the perfect place for the Autons, plenty of mannequins, this was not going to be pretty. He walked into the shop and used the Sonic to open the lift and go down to the basement, unnoticed by the blonde shoppe girl. During his search he found a male human, dead, and the Autons were watching him. Fantastic. He found a place to hide, where the plastic dolls couldn't reach him, and waited for the right moment. Then he heard the lift. No, No! Whoever was in there would be killed too! He could hear her calling for someone, Wilson. Must be the man he had found earlier. He could hear her words becoming more and more frantic, then he heard the sound of moving plastic. He ran towards her voice and grabbed her hand. _

"_Run." _

That was the start, the moment that she had become his companion. Rose Tyler. The Doctor ran passed her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and marveling how it still fit in his after two regenerations.

"Ready?" he asked after letting go of her hand to fix his bowtie.

"Ready." she flashed him her tongue in teeth smile.

"Allons-y!" he said for her benefit. It just didn't sound right in this voice.

He flung open the door, they were not in Barcelona, they were standing over a pit. He stretched out his arm and was glad to find that hers was heading for him. Their fingers intertwined and they both knew that they were going on a new adventure.

"Geronimo!" he shouted before taking the plunge.


	2. Cuddling

"We're taking the day off, Doctor!" Rose told the Time Lord.

"But Roooooooose" the nine hundred year old alien pouted.

He was looking forward to taking her to the planet of flowers. Rose surrounded by roses. He told her so but she shook her head. She needed a day off, all his "perfect plans" ended with them running for their lives and saving planets. She needed a day to just veg out in the TARDIS without nearly dying.

"Doctor, just one day. Please" she pouted.

The Doctor felt his hearts melt, how could he say no to her now?

"Fine." he rolled his eyes, "I'll be doing TARDIS maintenance."

The Time Lord walked into the control room and slid under the console. Rose retreated to the living room area to turn on the telly. They got every channel in the Universe, and the menu was set to each galaxy then divided by Planet, region, and language. Rose selected a show from Earth. Settling in, she watched the Canadian show until she fell asleep.

"Rooooose!" The Doctor called through the hallways, beginning his search for her, "Oh Rose..Rosy Rose. Companion of mine! Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth, Rose Tyler. Rose Tylah. Rose Rose Rose Rose. Rose Rose Rose Rose, RoseRoseRoseRoseRose ROOOOOOOOOOOSE" he frowned, on a normal day she would have yelled at him by now.

Rounding the corridor, he walked into the living room. The television was still on and the marathon was still running, but Rose was fast asleep.

"Silly human." he said smiling. He took of his jacket and put it over her, just as he was about to walk away, she stirred.

"Doctor?" she asked groggily.

"Hello" He smiled, "You fell asleep on your day off, slacker!"

She frowned and sat up, noting the jacket only when it slid off of her shoulders. "Sit with me." she said, moving over to make room.

He flopped down next her, allowing her to settle into his side. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer, catching the scent of her vanilla shampoo. The Time Lord and his companion turned towards the telly, Rose changed the channel and put on a movie. Romeo and Juliet, the classic version. The Doctor recited the lines with Romeo, overdramatizing every word. Rose giggled and tried to keep up with Juliet, but she wasn't as well versed in Shakespearean theatre. Except one part, the balcony scene. She had recited it secondary school and still had it memorized.

"What's in a name, a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. And so Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes. Without that title Doctor doff thy name! And for that name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself" she finished the scene with such intensity that she didn't realize the Doctor was staring at her in awe, finally she glanced at him, "Wha?"

"Erm, nothing, shall we continue with the movie?"

She paused it, "No, tell me Doctor, didn't think I knew Shakespeare?"

"No, it's not that. It's...TARDIS, show Rose when she was reciting the scene."

"_What's in a name, a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. And so Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes. Without that title Doctor doff thy name! And for that name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself"_

Rose's cheeks turned pink when she heard her slip up. "I...um...er..." she tried to get up

The Doctor just laughed and tugged the pink and yellow human back down, he wrapped his arms around her and pinned her against him. "It's alright, Rose." he assured her, feeling her body relax.

Loosening his grasp he said something in another language to the TARDIS.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Nah, back to the movie!" he stole the remote and unpaused, turning the volume up to drown her out, his arms went back around her to keep her from leaving.

She huffed and settled against him, listening to the dual heartbeats under her ear, eventually getting lulled to sleep.

The Doctor smiled, knowing that she would never find out that he had told the TARDIS to archive the video under, "Memories I'll always want to relive."


	3. Gaming

"NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO!" The Doctor screamed when his life points dwindled down to nothing. "What is the point of this stupid game?" he asked from behind the computer that was perched on his knees.

"To go on quests and get experience and level up. And to make friends and join a faction." Rose said, typing furiously.

"Who are you typing to?" He tried to peek over her shoulder but she lowered the lid of her laptop.

"Just a faction member, he wants help in a dungeon. Can you handle the next quest by yourself?" she asked, shooting him a look.

She had been playing Perfect World for a year now, her level one hundred Assassin was her greatest asset, not to mention the level fifty Blademaster, the level thirty Seeker, and her Cleric and Venomancer, both at level eighty. The only reason her levels were that high was because her faction took her on runs through a dungeon that gave massive amounts of experience points.

She was typing away again, only this time the Doctor noticed a blush on her cheeks and a goofy smile on her face. He frowned and then groaned when he died again.

"Rose..."

"Duel client like I showed you, Doctor, you know the password to get on the Cleric, just revive yourself and make her follow you." she said, not looking up from her screen.

They typing had stopped, but she was clicking like mad, the sounds of her daggers coming from the screen. Then she let out a triumphant whoop.

"Beat the boss?" he asked, after dying yet again.

"Yup. Now to run FC, you wanna tag along? I could give you hypers." she looked over at him, but he just frowned and turned off the game and the computer.

"I don't know why you don't just let me sonic the game, I could level us both up to maximum and we could be the king and queen of Perfect World."

"Because they just released the patch to open up more levels, Doctor. If we suddenly jumped from our levels to maximum, they would know something was wrong and would ban us both from the game, and delete all my characters."

He frowned, she had been so transfixed in the game lately, playing until all hours of the night, chatting with her faction members. But she never invited him to join.

"Rose, why won't you send me an invite to your faction?" he asked.

"Because, Doctor, we only accept people level thirty or higher. You're only at a level fifteen."

"And you don't help me!" he frowned, "You don't let me sonic the game, you made me join the game in the first place, and then you ignore me in game and out of it! I bet you're talking to some bloke."

She put her computer down and looked at him, "Are you jealous of somethin'?"

"No!" but his expression told her otherwise.

"Doctor, I'm not going to go runnin' off with some bloke I met online. I promised forever."

"I know, but-"

"What could some human bloke offer me anyway? Not the stars, the adventures-"

"The dangers at every turn, the chance that you'll die? He can give you safety and stability. A home, a family...he was thinking about Jackie, stuck in Pete's World forever."

"I chose you, Doctor." she told him, "Now, lets run through FC, it'll level you to at least forty, just you and me."

A few hours later they were done with the dungeon and the Doctor had his new level and wings.

"They look like butterfly wings! This is embarrassing!"

"You could always buy your own."

"How? No money."

"You have a sonic screwdriver."

After her got his sleek new wings, and some fashion for himself and Rose, the Doctor was messing with the controls. He clicked on Rose's character, then right clicked to open a menu.

"What does embrace do?" he asked, clicking on it.

Rose accepted the request and next thing he knew, his character was holding hers bridal style. He clicked another button and his character kissed hers. Rose rolled her eyes and tried to bite back a smile.

"Doctor, you're so strange."

He just chuckled, "Oh! I read about this game last night while you were sleeping. Did you know that your characters can get married in the game?" he looked astonished.

"Yes, are you asking?" she teased.

"Why not?"

"Very romantic." she joked and rolled her eyes, "We have enough for the bride and groom package."

"And random people will stop flirting with you!"

"You are jealous aren't you?!"

"No..."

She just laughed at him and shook her head.

"So, we getting married or not?"

Just as she was about to answer, the TARDIS's alarms started going off. The Doctor and Rose jumped up and ran to the control room, leaving the game behind. When they finished saving the planet, again, Rose went to bed and the Doctor went to put the computers away. He saw that Rose's chat window was still open.

Lionheart224: You're cute, you know that.

EarthDefender: Thanks, do you need the boss?

Lionheart224: Np, yah.

Lionheart224: So, are you taken.

EarthDefender: ?

Lionheart224: In game, and in rl, do you have a bf?

EarthDefender: is it relevant?

Lionheart224: Well I don't like flirting with another guy's girl, but if you're available.

EarthDefender: Not available.

Lionheart224: So you have a boyfriend?

EarthDefender: Something like that.

Lionheart224: Hey, I can see you.

Lionheart224: That you're bf?

Lionheart224: Defender?

Lioneheart224: You must be afk then.

That must have been when the bells went off. He turned off the game and set the laptop on her nightstand, taking the other computer and shoving it back under the couch. He would save that discussion for another day.

* * *

**A/N: This part was originally seven pages long, but the end of this is going on day 23. Sorry. Bright side, day 23-26 will probably all be linked! Yay! Btw, I see this story getting views and followers. Would you guys mind reviewing? Please? -puppy dog pout- **


	4. On A Date

"Doctor, where are we going?" Rose asked, trying to feel her way around.

"You'll see." The Doctor said, his voice was coming to the left of her.

Rose was blindfolded and bumbling around in the dark, trying to reach him. Arms outstretched, she walked zombie like until she felt something under her fingers. The Doctor was standing still while Rose's hands traveled across his chest. His hearts were pounding from her closeness. Her fingers trailed up his neck and to his shoulders. She traced down his arm to his hand and linked her fingers with his.

"Now, lead me like you're supposed to."

"But there's no fun in that."

She jumped, not realizing that he was only inches away from her, she could have sworn she was further away. His breath was against her face, and he smiled at the faint blush that tinted her cheeks a lovely pink. He made sure her hand was securely in his before taking off running.

"Doctor!" she shrieked, trying to keep up with him while running blindfolded.

"Just a bit more!" he called, reaching over to carry her over a particularly bumpy patch of earth.

He had it all planned out. They wouldn't leave the TARDIS, dangerous things happened whenever they did. They would be in another room, one that looked like a large meadow with a waterfall and a lake. The sky and grass looked exactly as it did on Gallifry, a gift from the TARDIS to her thief. Now it would be a gift from The Doctor to his Rose, a piece of his old planet, his old life.

Rose felt the circulating air over her face, she could hear his hearts under her ear and a blush over her cheeks, the closeness to him was causing her to forget to breathe. The Doctor only chuckled, he could practically hear her heart thudding at five hundred miles per second. He set her down when they reached the picnic area.

"Ready?" he asked in her ear, causing her to shiver.

She could only nod. He removed the blindfold and watched her look around. The stories that he had told her about his home entered her mind. Tears filled her eyes.

"Rose?" he asked alarmed.

"It's beautiful." she whispered looking around, "Do you miss it?"

"Oh yes. But the pain of missing it has dulled since I met you." he admitted.

"Really?" she blushed deeply.

"Really." he smiled looking down at her.

For a moment all of time stood still. The Oncoming Storm and The Bad Wolf just stood listening to the wind move across the grass. Three hearts beat in an uneven pattern, ONE two THREE four FIVE six. The Doctor made the first move. He took her hand and led her up a hill to the picnic spot. Once at the top, one got a magnificent view of the landscape. The sweeping red grass, the sun kissed sky, the beautiful mountains shining in the distance. Everything that was Gallifry, everything that made him. They ate in silence, still marveling about this place.

"Doctor..." Rose spoke after a few minutes in silence.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for this, for showing me all this."

"So which number is it?"

"Hmm?"

"Which date are we one now?"

"I say this was our second." she smiled, "But the first with this face."

"The first with these emotions, my last life didn't know what to make of them. Course he knew what they were but he couldn't tell if it was real or just gas from all the chips."

"Doctor..."

"Yah, Rose?"

"Shut up." she took his hand and they walked back to the doorway, back to the rest of the TARDIS, back to reality.


End file.
